Specialized drill bits are used to drill well-bores, boreholes, or wells in the earth for a variety of purposes, including water wells; oil and gas wells; injection wells; geothermal wells; monitoring wells, mining; and, other similar operations. These drill bits come in two common types, roller cone drill bits and fixed cutter drill bits.
Wells and other holes in the earth are drilled by attaching or connecting a drill bit to some means of turning the drill bit. In some instances, such as in some mining applications, the drill bit is attached directly to a shaft that is turned by a motor, engine, drive, or other means of providing torque to rotate the drill bit.
In other applications, such as oil and gas drilling, the well may be several thousand feet or more in total depth. In these circumstances, the drill bit is connected to the surface of the earth by what is referred to as a drill string and a motor or drive that rotates the drill bit. The drill string typically comprises several elements that may include a special down-hole motor configured to provide additional or, if a surfaces motor or drive is not provided, the only means of turning the drill bit. Special logging and directional tools to measure various physical characteristics of the geological formation being drilled and to measure the location of the drill bit and drill string may be employed. Additional drill collars, heavy, thick-walled pipe, typically provide weight that is used to push the drill bit into the formation. Finally, drill pipe connects these elements, the drill bit, down-hole motor, logging tools, and drill collars, to the surface where a motor or drive mechanism turns the entire drill string and, consequently, the drill bit, to engage the drill bit with the geological formation to drill the well-bore deeper.
As a well is drilled, fluid, typically a water or oil based fluid referred to as drilling mud is pumped down the drill string through the drill pipe and any other elements present and through the drill bit. Other types of drilling fluids are sometimes used, including air, nitrogen, foams, mists, and other combinations of gases, but for purposes of this application drilling fluid and/or drilling mud refers to any type of drilling fluid, including gases. In other words, drill bits typically have a fluid channel within the drill bit to allow the drilling mud to pass through the bit and out one or more jets, ports, or nozzles. The purpose of the drilling fluid is to cool and lubricate the drill bit, to stabilize the well-bore from collapsing, to prevent fluids present in the geological formation from entering the well-bore, and to carry fragments or cuttings removed by the drill bit up the annulus and out of the well-bore. While the drilling fluid typically is pumped through the inner annulus of the drill string and out of the drill bit, drilling fluid can be reverse-circulated. That is, the drilling fluid can be pumped down the annulus of the well-bore (the space between the exterior of the drill pipe and the wall of the well-bore), across the face of the drill bit, and into the inner fluid channels of the drill bit through and up into the drill string.
Roller cone drill bits were the most common type of bit used historically and typically featured two or more rotating cones with cutting elements, or teeth, on each cone. Roller cone drill bits typically have a relatively short period of use as the cutting elements and support bearings for the roller cones typically wear out and fail after only 50 hours of drilling use.
Because of the relatively short life of roller cone bits, fixed cutter drill bits that employ very durable polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) cutters, tungsten carbide cutters, natural or synthetic diamond, other hard materials, and combinations thereof, have been developed. These bits are referred to as fixed cutter bits because they employ cutting elements positioned on one or more fixed blades in selected locations or randomly distributed. Unlike roller cone bits that have cutting elements on a cone that rotates, in addition to the rotation imparted by a motor or drive, fixed cutter bits do not rotate independently of the rotation imparted by the motor or drive mechanism. Through varying improvements, the durability of fixed cutter bits has improved sufficiently to make them cost effective in terms of time saved during the drilling process when compared to the higher, up-front cost to manufacture the fixed cutter bits.
A drill bits performance can be measured by it rate of penetration, its life in hours to failure, and its footage. These performance characteristics are all related, as a faster rate of penetration will typically decrease the life of a drill bit, and at a given rate of penetration an increase in the life of the drill bit will result in a greater footage.
When a drill bit fails it must be replaced before drilling can resume. Such a failure may be a total failure of the drill bit, or it may be a subset of cutters on the face of the drill bit. Anytime a cutter must be replaced the entire drill bit must be removed from the bore hole and the cutter or drill bit replaced. The process of removing a drill bit from the bore hole takes a significant amount of time that could otherwise be spent drilling. Therefore, it is desirable to design a drill bit that has a maximum footage so that less drill bits and cutters are consumed during the drilling process. At the same time, the drill bit must be able to be operated at a reasonable rate of penetration to minimize the time spent drilling.
An ideal drill bit is one that would allow a high rate of penetration while maintaining a high footage. This would minimize the length of time required to drill a borehole, as it would require less drill bit changes while at the same time drilling at a high rate of penetration. Thus, there exists a need for a drill bit designed for high rate of penetration with an extended life.